Gulliver's Travels (2018 Remake)
Gulliver's Travels is a upcoming 2018 live-action/animated remake of the 1939 Fleischer Studios film of the same name. The story is based very loosely on that of Lilliput and Blefuscu depicted in the first part of Jonathan Swift's 18th century novel, Gulliver's Travels. Plot On November 5, 1699, Lemuel Gulliver washes onto the beach of Lilliput after a storm at sea and ultimate shipwreck. Following the calm of the storm, the town crier Gabby stumbles across Gulliver in terror and rushes back to Lilliput to warn King Little of a "giant on the beach". But Little and King Bombo of Blefescu are signing a wedding contract between their children, Princess Glory and Prince David of Blefuscu, respectively.. All is fine until an argument starts over which national anthem is to be played at the wedding. The argument cancels the wedding and starts a war. After several failures, Gabby tells King Little of the "giant", and leads a mob to the beach to capture him. There, the Lilliputians tie Gulliver to a wagon on which they convey him to the capital. In the next morning, Gulliver awakens and breaks himself free; but when they see that the invading Blefuscuians are intimidated by his size, the Lilliputians enlist his help against their neighbor, treating him with hospitality and making him a new set of clothes. King Bombo, who has sent three spies, Sneak, Snoop, and Snitch, into Lilliput, orders them to kill Gulliver, whereupon the spies steal Gulliver's flintlock pistol, confiscated by the Lilliputians, and prepare to use it against him. Meanwhile, Gulliver learns of the war's cause from Glory and David, and proposes a new song that combines the two proposed by their fathers. When the spies assure King Bombo that they can kill Gulliver, Bombo announces by carrier pigeon that he will attack at dawn. Gabby intercepts this message and warns the Lilliputians, but is himself captured by the spies and stuffed in a sack, who prepare the pistol. As the Blefuscuian fleet approaches Lilliput, Gulliver ties them together and draws them disarmed to shore. The spies fire at Gulliver from a cliff, but Prince David diverts the shot and falls to his apparent death. Using David's body to illustrate his point, Gulliver scolds both Lilliput and Blefuscu for fighting; when they solemnize a truce, Gulliver reveals that David is unharmed, whereupon David and Glory sing their combined song for everyone to hear. The spies released Gabby out of the bag. Both sides thereafter build a new ship for Gulliver on which he departs. Cast * Chris Hemsworth as Gulliver Voice Cast * Alan Tudyk as King Little * Tom Kenny as Gabby * Ben Kingsley as King Bombo * Keira Knightley as Princess Glory (Singing Voice: Leona Lewis) * Orlando Bloom as Prince David (Singing Voice: Ed Sheeran) * Hank Azaria as Sneak * Gilbert Gottfried as Snoop * Jeff Garland as Snitch Trivia Gallery Songs * All's Well (Sung by Tom Kenny) * Faithful/Forever (Sung by Leona Lewis & Ed Sheeran) * It's a Hap-Hap-Happy Day * Bluebirds in the Moonlight (Silly Idea) * I Hear a Dream (Come Home Again) (sung by Chris Hemsworth) * We're All Together Now * Faithful/Forever (Soundtrack version/Single Version by Tori Amos & Peter Gabriel) * I Hear a Dream (Come Home Again) (Soundtrack version/Single Version by Josh Groban) Category:Gulliver's Travels Category:Upcoming Films Category:2018 films Category:Films with live action and animation Category:Cartoon and Live-action films Category:Remakes Category:Films remakes